Friends Season 2 Episode 21
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:03,171 --> 00:00:05,605 Why are we watching the Business Channel? 2 00:00:06,273 --> 00:00:11,108 Because the other day I saw there was a stock with my initials, MEG, on it. 3 00:00:11,345 --> 00:00:14,075 Sometimes it takes two or three hours before it comes up again. 4 00:00:14,281 --> 00:00:16,249 But when it does, it's exciting. 5 00:00:17,718 --> 00:00:20,414 Okay, honey, you really need a job. 6 00:00:21,422 --> 00:00:24,220 Dad says he knows someone you can call for an interview. 7 00:00:24,425 --> 00:00:28,088 Right there! That's the third sign today. Right there. 8 00:00:29,196 --> 00:00:32,461 On behalf of everyone, I'd just like to say, "Huh?" 9 00:00:33,234 --> 00:00:36,601 No, you just said "dad." And everywhere I go today... 10 00:00:36,804 --> 00:00:39,364 ... I keep getting signs telling me to go see my father. 11 00:00:39,607 --> 00:00:42,872 Like when I was walking over here and I passed a buffet. 12 00:00:44,812 --> 00:00:47,280 Which is my father's last name. 13 00:00:48,382 --> 00:00:50,213 And they were serving franks... 14 00:00:50,451 --> 00:00:53,443 ...which is his first name minus the "s" at the end. 15 00:00:54,722 --> 00:00:58,590 And there was a rotisserie with a spinning chicken. 16 00:00:58,792 --> 00:01:00,783 His lndian name? 17 00:01:01,662 --> 00:01:06,065 No. Because I chickened out the last time... 18 00:01:06,734 --> 00:01:10,295 ...when I tried to meet him. So coincidences? I don't think so. 19 00:01:10,504 --> 00:01:12,734 -Very freaky. -Eerie. 20 00:01:12,973 --> 00:01:14,736 Who wants the last hamburger? 21 00:01:14,975 --> 00:01:17,102 That's it. Now I have to go see him. 22 00:01:17,478 --> 00:01:18,376 Why? 23 00:01:18,579 --> 00:01:21,173 Hamburger? McDonald's? 24 00:01:21,849 --> 00:01:24,818 Old McDonald had a farm. My dad is a pharmacist. 25 00:01:26,818 --> 00:01:32,818 And ei ei oh, It's what your mom said when you father left you. 26 00:01:33,418 --> 00:01:35,418 Yes! really? No! 27 00:01:38,121 --> 00:01:40,089 The One With the Bullies 28 00:02:25,268 --> 00:02:27,395 Man, I am so beat. 29 00:02:28,471 --> 00:02:30,598 You wanna forget racquetball and hang out? 30 00:02:30,840 --> 00:02:32,273 Yeah, all right. 31 00:02:34,511 --> 00:02:37,810 -Hey, you're in our seats. -Sorry, we didn't know. 32 00:02:38,015 --> 00:02:39,573 We were sitting there. 33 00:02:40,150 --> 00:02:42,983 Okay. There is one more way to say it. 34 00:02:43,187 --> 00:02:44,779 Who knows it? 35 00:02:46,423 --> 00:02:50,826 -Was that supposed to be funny? -Actually, I was going for colorful. 36 00:02:51,195 --> 00:02:53,459 -What's with this guy? -What's with you? 37 00:02:53,664 --> 00:02:55,757 Nothing. Nothing's with him. 38 00:02:55,966 --> 00:02:57,456 Enjoy your coffee. 39 00:03:04,375 --> 00:03:05,967 What just happened? 40 00:03:07,444 --> 00:03:10,811 I just took your hat. See, I can be funny too. 41 00:03:11,048 --> 00:03:13,983 My joke is that I took your hat. 42 00:03:14,218 --> 00:03:16,379 That is funny. 43 00:03:17,488 --> 00:03:18,546 Can I have it back? 44 00:03:27,064 --> 00:03:29,862 You know what? I think you're very funny. 45 00:03:30,067 --> 00:03:32,661 Kudos on that hat joke. 46 00:03:34,972 --> 00:03:37,964 But come on, guys, just give him back the hat. 47 00:03:38,542 --> 00:03:39,474 Why should we? 48 00:03:40,678 --> 00:03:42,703 Because it's a special hat. 49 00:03:43,814 --> 00:03:46,612 He bought it because he was feeling down one day. 50 00:03:46,817 --> 00:03:48,079 So he got the hat... 51 00:03:48,352 --> 00:03:50,650 ...to cheer himself up, you know? 52 00:03:51,188 --> 00:03:54,419 -Chandler -Stop talking. Stop talking now. 53 00:03:56,193 --> 00:03:58,525 Let me get this straight. You're stealing my hat? 54 00:03:58,829 --> 00:03:59,761 You got a problem? 55 00:04:00,030 --> 00:04:02,828 I just want to make sure we're on the same page. 56 00:04:04,828 --> 00:04:08,828 I'm telling you Rach, I've gone dead hunting with Phabby before. 57 00:04:09,128 --> 00:04:12,128 It's a very scary thing for her, and she is very vunlerable. 58 00:04:14,128 --> 00:04:17,128 That's why we are there. You know, be supported or crap. 59 00:04:18,128 --> 00:04:21,128 Ok, will you just let me know when to do witch. 60 00:04:24,469 --> 00:04:26,198 How'd the interview go? 61 00:04:26,571 --> 00:04:27,629 It bit. 62 00:04:28,974 --> 00:04:30,965 It was a 50s theme restaurant. 63 00:04:31,276 --> 00:04:34,734 I'd have to cook in a costume and dance on the counter. 64 00:04:35,080 --> 00:04:37,674 I was a sous chef at Cafe des Artistes. 65 00:04:37,883 --> 00:04:41,876 How can I take a job where I have to make Laverne-and-Curly Fries? 66 00:04:42,487 --> 00:04:44,387 -Don't do it. -How can I not do it? 67 00:04:44,623 --> 00:04:46,386 I have $127 in the bank! 68 00:04:46,658 --> 00:04:49,593 Monica, relax. Go get a beer. 69 00:04:49,795 --> 00:04:51,092 I don't want a beer. 70 00:04:51,296 --> 00:04:52,763 Who said it was for you? 71 00:05:01,473 --> 00:05:02,770 What's the matter? 72 00:05:02,974 --> 00:05:06,102 Some mean guys at the coffeehouse took my hat. 73 00:05:06,411 --> 00:05:08,106 -No! -You're kidding? 74 00:05:08,313 --> 00:05:10,781 It was ridiculous. These guys were bullies. 75 00:05:10,982 --> 00:05:12,950 Actual bullies. 76 00:05:13,151 --> 00:05:17,087 We're grownups. This kind of stuff isn't supposed to happen anymore. 77 00:05:20,125 --> 00:05:22,685 Oh, no, wait a minute. I have no one. 78 00:05:26,498 --> 00:05:29,023 Let's go down there and get your hat back. 79 00:05:29,334 --> 00:05:33,430 Forget it. It's probably stripped and sold for parts by now. 80 00:05:35,774 --> 00:05:37,537 -I went up! -What? 81 00:05:37,809 --> 00:05:41,040 My stock, MEG, it went up two points. 82 00:05:41,279 --> 00:05:45,477 Do you realize that if I'd invested my $127 in myself yesterday... 83 00:05:45,684 --> 00:05:49,450 ...that l'd, like, have a lot more than that today. 84 00:05:50,722 --> 00:05:52,485 You know what? I'm going to do it. 85 00:05:53,458 --> 00:05:55,653 -Do what? -Put all my money in me. 86 00:05:55,861 --> 00:05:58,694 You don't know a thing about the stock market. 87 00:05:58,897 --> 00:06:02,025 What's to know? Buy, sell. High, low. Bears, bulls. 88 00:06:02,234 --> 00:06:03,496 Yes, Manhattan. 89 00:06:04,302 --> 00:06:06,497 Telephone number for the stock... 90 00:06:06,972 --> 00:06:08,735 ...selling store. 91 00:06:19,251 --> 00:06:22,084 See? I told you these pillows would be a good idea. 92 00:06:22,754 --> 00:06:23,846 Oh, God. 93 00:06:24,756 --> 00:06:25,916 Here we go. 94 00:06:27,058 --> 00:06:30,653 For the first time in my life, I'm gonna say, "Hi, Birth Father!" 95 00:06:31,596 --> 00:06:33,223 -We love you. We're here for you. -Good luck. 96 00:06:33,498 --> 00:06:34,658 Thanks. 97 00:06:38,570 --> 00:06:40,936 Hey, Rach, you want some sandwich? 98 00:06:41,173 --> 00:06:42,697 What is in that? 99 00:06:42,908 --> 00:06:45,069 Olive loaf and ham spread. No mayo. 100 00:06:45,343 --> 00:06:48,210 No, because mayo, that would make it gross. 101 00:06:52,350 --> 00:06:54,875 -Run, Phoebe, run! -No, no, doggy, please! 102 00:06:55,086 --> 00:06:58,681 I do so want to love all animals. Please, no. Back off! 103 00:06:58,957 --> 00:07:01,016 -You got a bone? -Are you kidding? 104 00:07:01,226 --> 00:07:03,421 Look, kibbles! Bits! 105 00:07:04,362 --> 00:07:07,593 Get the hell off my leg, you yippity piece of crap! 106 00:07:14,706 --> 00:07:17,106 Okay. All right. We have a problem. 107 00:07:17,709 --> 00:07:20,200 Why don't you take his trampoline? 108 00:07:20,812 --> 00:07:22,803 Okay, here, I know what we can do. 109 00:07:25,217 --> 00:07:28,243 Okay, doggy, get the sandwich! 110 00:07:28,720 --> 00:07:32,247 Go get the sandwich! Good doggy. Get the sandwich! 111 00:07:32,891 --> 00:07:36,486 The dog will lick himself but he will not touch your sandwich. 112 00:07:36,795 --> 00:07:38,228 What does that tell you? 113 00:07:39,164 --> 00:07:42,895 -lf he's not going to eat it, I will. -Are you crazy? 114 00:07:43,101 --> 00:07:44,762 He's just a little dog. 115 00:07:52,010 --> 00:07:53,136 -Hey. -What? 116 00:07:53,379 --> 00:07:56,177 Do you have to be a Century 21 real-estate agent... 117 00:07:56,382 --> 00:07:58,714 ...to get to wear those cool jackets? 118 00:08:00,853 --> 00:08:03,549 Do you say this stuff to girls? 119 00:08:06,258 --> 00:08:09,352 Isn't that the guy who used to wear your hat? 120 00:08:09,595 --> 00:08:11,426 And look where they're sitting. 121 00:08:14,400 --> 00:08:18,734 You're joking, right? You guys just walked through the door. 122 00:08:19,004 --> 00:08:21,199 Maybe we didn't make it clear enough. 123 00:08:21,407 --> 00:08:24,035 This couch belongs to us. 124 00:08:24,276 --> 00:08:27,370 I'll tell you what, you call the couch... 125 00:08:28,013 --> 00:08:30,345 ...and then we'll call the couch... 126 00:08:32,017 --> 00:08:34,383 ...and we'll see who it comes to. 127 00:08:38,383 --> 00:08:42,383 You know what I don't like you. You always got something to say. 128 00:08:46,787 --> 00:08:50,484 You know, I keep wondering why you two are still sitting here. 129 00:08:50,691 --> 00:08:52,022 All right, that's it. 130 00:08:52,960 --> 00:08:54,689 I have had enough of this. 131 00:08:55,229 --> 00:08:56,218 Gunther. 132 00:08:57,665 --> 00:09:00,361 These guys are trying to take our seat. 133 00:09:01,568 --> 00:09:03,798 Fellas, these guys were here first. 134 00:09:04,038 --> 00:09:05,869 Oh, sorry, didn't realize. 135 00:09:06,307 --> 00:09:07,331 There you go. 136 00:09:07,541 --> 00:09:09,532 Thank you, Gunther. 137 00:09:12,546 --> 00:09:15,208 We didn't want to have to go and do that. 138 00:09:15,816 --> 00:09:17,875 He told on us? 139 00:09:18,385 --> 00:09:19,579 You told on us? 140 00:09:19,820 --> 00:09:23,085 Well, pal, you didn't give me much of a choice. 141 00:09:24,591 --> 00:09:26,855 -Don't play with his thing. -I know. 142 00:09:29,229 --> 00:09:30,218 All right. 143 00:09:31,098 --> 00:09:32,861 Let's take this outside. 144 00:09:35,269 --> 00:09:38,500 "Let's take this outside?" 145 00:09:40,908 --> 00:09:43,103 Who talks like that? 146 00:09:43,410 --> 00:09:47,744 The guy who's about to kick your ass talks like that. 147 00:09:48,015 --> 00:09:49,573 You had to ask. 148 00:09:53,354 --> 00:09:55,686 Okay, okay, look. See... 149 00:09:55,956 --> 00:09:59,949 ...the thing is, we're not gonna fight you guys. 150 00:10:01,128 --> 00:10:02,322 Here's the deal. 151 00:10:02,529 --> 00:10:07,466 You won't have to, so long as you never ever show your faces here again. 152 00:10:12,906 --> 00:10:15,636 I think you played the Gunther card too soon. 153 00:10:21,982 --> 00:10:24,246 Hey, Pheebs, I think you're good to go. 154 00:10:24,918 --> 00:10:26,146 Yeah, I don't know. 155 00:10:28,155 --> 00:10:29,281 What's the matter? 156 00:10:29,490 --> 00:10:32,323 I just think that this was a really bad sign. 157 00:10:32,559 --> 00:10:35,585 Like the beast at the threshold. 158 00:10:37,064 --> 00:10:41,899 It's just I have no family left, except for my grandmother. 159 00:10:42,136 --> 00:10:45,128 But let's face it, she's not gonna be around forever. 160 00:10:45,339 --> 00:10:46,772 Despite what she says. 161 00:10:48,442 --> 00:10:53,379 And I have a sister who I've barely spoken to since we shared a womb. 162 00:10:54,748 --> 00:10:56,773 I don't know. This is my real father... 163 00:10:57,017 --> 00:11:00,350 ...and I want things to be, like, just right. 164 00:11:00,587 --> 00:11:02,179 I completely understand. 165 00:11:02,456 --> 00:11:03,582 Whatever you need. 166 00:11:05,159 --> 00:11:06,922 Hey, you want to go home? 167 00:11:07,194 --> 00:11:09,424 Okay, thanks. Sorry, again. 168 00:11:28,849 --> 00:11:30,510 What was that? 169 00:11:34,855 --> 00:11:37,688 I'm guessing the threshold's clear now. 170 00:11:43,129 --> 00:11:45,461 I want to buy five shares of SGJ. Now. 171 00:11:45,698 --> 00:11:48,030 Come on, time is money, my friend! 172 00:11:48,400 --> 00:11:49,492 Thank you! 173 00:11:51,370 --> 00:11:53,304 "Time is money, my friend?" 174 00:11:53,506 --> 00:11:55,633 You missed "Takes money to make money"... 175 00:11:55,841 --> 00:11:59,800 ...and "Don't make me come down there and kick your Wall Street butt." 176 00:12:00,412 --> 00:12:03,813 I made $ 17 before breakfast. What have you done? 177 00:12:04,016 --> 00:12:07,645 I had breakfast here, so technically I saved $3.50. 178 00:12:09,088 --> 00:12:10,555 How did you make $17? 179 00:12:10,756 --> 00:12:13,054 Well, my financially challenged friends... 180 00:12:13,359 --> 00:12:16,590 ...I split my money and I bought some shares of CHP and ZXY. 181 00:12:17,563 --> 00:12:18,757 How come those? 182 00:12:19,031 --> 00:12:23,559 Well, CHP because I used to have a crush on Erik Estrada. 183 00:12:24,703 --> 00:12:28,104 And ZXY because I think it sounds "zexy." 184 00:12:29,074 --> 00:12:31,065 What happened to MEG? 185 00:12:31,277 --> 00:12:33,711 MEG was good for me, but I dumped her. 186 00:12:34,013 --> 00:12:37,107 My motto is, "Get out before they go down." 187 00:12:38,450 --> 00:12:41,351 That is so not my motto. 188 00:12:47,960 --> 00:12:49,052 How's the dog? 189 00:12:49,295 --> 00:12:52,753 Okay. I talked to the vet. People are so nice upstate. 190 00:12:52,965 --> 00:12:56,594 He said the little fella's gonna be okay, and I can get him tomorrow. 191 00:12:56,802 --> 00:12:58,429 -Good. -Thank God. 192 00:12:58,637 --> 00:13:01,401 But he did have to have a bunch of stitches. 193 00:13:01,607 --> 00:13:05,634 And he said that only once in a blue moon does a dog's ear grow back. 194 00:13:06,212 --> 00:13:08,373 So still hoping. 195 00:13:10,783 --> 00:13:15,618 Now are you going to call your dad to let him know that his dog is okay? 196 00:13:15,988 --> 00:13:19,480 I don't want to meet my father over the phone. 197 00:13:19,758 --> 00:13:22,283 What will I say, "Hi, I'm the daughter you abandoned. 198 00:13:22,561 --> 00:13:25,052 Oh, by the way, I broke your dog." 199 00:13:26,165 --> 00:13:28,656 Hey, Pheebs, if you want, I'll do it. 200 00:13:30,669 --> 00:13:34,230 Listen, just don't say anything about me, okay? 201 00:13:34,940 --> 00:13:35,964 Don't... 202 00:13:38,077 --> 00:13:40,102 ... be too long with the phone. 203 00:13:40,946 --> 00:13:44,109 She'll be a much better friend once the market closes. 204 00:13:47,086 --> 00:13:47,916 It's a woman. 205 00:13:48,287 --> 00:13:49,584 So talk to her. 206 00:13:53,125 --> 00:13:54,490 Hello, Mrs. Buffay. 207 00:13:56,195 --> 00:13:58,493 I know where your dog is. 208 00:13:59,331 --> 00:14:03,927 I want you to know he'll be returned to you almost as good as new... 209 00:14:04,169 --> 00:14:05,966 ...within 24 hours. 210 00:14:06,171 --> 00:14:07,661 Goodbye. 211 00:14:14,546 --> 00:14:16,605 -Why the voice? -Hard to say. 212 00:14:20,319 --> 00:14:21,616 Your cappuccino, sir. 213 00:14:21,820 --> 00:14:23,117 Thank you. 214 00:14:26,558 --> 00:14:29,959 -This is better than the coffeehouse. -Absolutely. 215 00:14:39,004 --> 00:14:41,472 How come it's not mixing with the water? 216 00:14:41,674 --> 00:14:44,142 The package says to keep it moving. 217 00:14:44,376 --> 00:14:46,742 Stir and drink, never let it settle. 218 00:14:52,318 --> 00:14:54,149 This is ridiculous. 219 00:14:54,353 --> 00:14:57,083 After I get back from my niece's christening... 220 00:14:57,323 --> 00:15:01,692 ...I'll go to the coffeehouse with you and we'll have a cup of coffee. 221 00:15:01,927 --> 00:15:04,361 No problem. Joey's there. 222 00:15:09,401 --> 00:15:14,338 I don't want to have to have Joey with me every time I want decent coffee. 223 00:15:14,673 --> 00:15:18,165 And I don't want to drink cappuccino with a "k." 224 00:15:18,410 --> 00:15:21,504 I say you and I go and stand up to those guys. 225 00:15:21,714 --> 00:15:24,182 All right, hang on a second there, Custer. 226 00:15:25,718 --> 00:15:28,186 Ross, have you ever been beaten up before? 227 00:15:28,387 --> 00:15:29,354 Yeah, sure. 228 00:15:29,755 --> 00:15:32,349 By someone besides Monica? 229 00:15:33,625 --> 00:15:34,489 So what? 230 00:15:34,693 --> 00:15:38,720 So we get beaten up. Maybe that's something a man has to go through. 231 00:15:38,931 --> 00:15:41,923 Like a rite of passage or something. 232 00:15:42,201 --> 00:15:45,227 Couldn't we just lose our virginities again? 233 00:15:46,372 --> 00:15:49,136 Because I think actually mine's growing back. 234 00:15:50,136 --> 00:15:52,136 Are you go with me or not. Come on. 235 00:15:53,136 --> 00:15:58,136 All right, I'm go with you. Just prepare clean underware for the hospital. 236 00:16:01,877 --> 00:16:04,038 -I need $100. -What? 237 00:16:04,279 --> 00:16:05,871 Welcome home. 238 00:16:06,515 --> 00:16:07,948 -I need $100. -For what? 239 00:16:08,150 --> 00:16:10,641 -To get back in the game. -When did you get out? 240 00:16:10,852 --> 00:16:13,616 I lost it all. I lost it. 241 00:16:13,989 --> 00:16:17,220 I've come to terms with it, you have to, too. 242 00:16:20,162 --> 00:16:23,529 Look, Mon, I'm really sorry. 243 00:16:23,732 --> 00:16:25,461 Where are we on the $100? 244 00:16:25,667 --> 00:16:26,861 I don't have it. 245 00:16:27,068 --> 00:16:28,660 But I need it! 246 00:16:29,504 --> 00:16:31,938 Otherwise, I'll have to take that diner job. 247 00:16:32,140 --> 00:16:36,338 You know, with the dancing and the costumes. 248 00:16:39,514 --> 00:16:42,642 I don't want to have to wear flame-retardant boobs. 249 00:16:43,752 --> 00:16:46,312 Nobody does, honey. 250 00:16:50,258 --> 00:16:51,520 Noodle! 251 00:16:51,726 --> 00:16:56,163 Oh, my God. What the hell happened to my dog? 252 00:16:56,398 --> 00:16:57,524 It was an accident. 253 00:16:57,732 --> 00:17:01,065 And the woman who did this would never hurt a dog on purpose. 254 00:17:01,269 --> 00:17:02,930 She's a vegetarian. 255 00:17:04,272 --> 00:17:05,432 Are these stitches? 256 00:17:05,674 --> 00:17:09,269 Yeah, eight of them. That's 56 to him. 257 00:17:10,178 --> 00:17:12,908 If it's raining, you can't let him look up... 258 00:17:13,181 --> 00:17:15,342 ... because that cone will fill up fast. 259 00:17:17,219 --> 00:17:18,914 Thanks for bringing back what's left of him. 260 00:17:19,120 --> 00:17:22,248 -ls Frank home? -How do you know Frank? 261 00:17:22,457 --> 00:17:25,517 Just from a long time ago. Is he here? 262 00:17:31,366 --> 00:17:32,355 What? 263 00:17:34,436 --> 00:17:35,869 I mean Frank Senior. 264 00:17:36,071 --> 00:17:37,800 He went out for groceries. 265 00:17:38,039 --> 00:17:39,301 Will he be back soon? 266 00:17:39,774 --> 00:17:43,141 He left four years ago. We're expecting him back any minute. 267 00:17:45,480 --> 00:17:46,606 I'm gonna go. 268 00:17:46,815 --> 00:17:49,113 I'm sorry about the dog. Everything. 269 00:17:49,384 --> 00:17:50,408 I'm sorry. 270 00:17:51,152 --> 00:17:52,210 Hey, lady! 271 00:17:52,654 --> 00:17:54,315 Hey, wait up! 272 00:17:58,994 --> 00:18:02,589 -How do you know my dad? -Well, I don't really. 273 00:18:02,797 --> 00:18:05,595 Just genetically. 274 00:18:06,134 --> 00:18:08,398 He's kind of my dad too. 275 00:18:08,904 --> 00:18:09,893 Heavy. 276 00:18:12,340 --> 00:18:16,071 So did he ever talk about me... Phoebe? 277 00:18:16,278 --> 00:18:18,838 No, but he didn't really talk about anything. 278 00:18:21,082 --> 00:18:22,640 Except stilts. 279 00:18:23,618 --> 00:18:26,143 -Stilts? -Yeah, he loved stilts. 280 00:18:26,354 --> 00:18:30,313 One time, I was upstairs stealing cigarettes out of my mom's purse... 281 00:18:30,926 --> 00:18:33,292 ...and all of a sudden I look over... 282 00:18:33,528 --> 00:18:36,361 ...and there's Dad's head, bobbing past the window. 283 00:18:38,199 --> 00:18:41,191 He just had this big smile on his face and he was waving... 284 00:18:41,469 --> 00:18:44,302 ...because he was happiest when he was on his stilts. 285 00:18:48,944 --> 00:18:50,878 I don't know what to do with that. 286 00:18:51,212 --> 00:18:52,611 Me neither. 287 00:18:55,984 --> 00:18:58,452 So are you, like, my big sister? 288 00:18:59,454 --> 00:19:02,150 This is huge. You can buy me beer! 289 00:19:03,358 --> 00:19:04,450 I'm not gonna. 290 00:19:05,694 --> 00:19:09,391 But you know what's cool? If you had a friend named Pete, I could say... 291 00:19:09,664 --> 00:19:12,224 ... "I know Pete. He's friends with my brother." 292 00:19:12,968 --> 00:19:15,835 -I got a friend named Mark. -That'll work too. 293 00:19:16,071 --> 00:19:16,901 Cool. All right. 294 00:19:18,006 --> 00:19:22,067 So maybe, you know, I could give you a call sometime. 295 00:19:23,011 --> 00:19:24,638 We could talk or something. 296 00:19:24,879 --> 00:19:27,177 -Yeah, that'd be okay. -All right. 297 00:19:27,382 --> 00:19:29,009 I'm in the book. 298 00:19:33,655 --> 00:19:35,646 So stilts, huh? 299 00:19:36,358 --> 00:19:40,727 If you want, I can show you where he hit his head on the rain gutter. 300 00:19:45,533 --> 00:19:49,401 We did it. We're here. We are standing our ground. 301 00:19:51,072 --> 00:19:54,405 -How long does coffee take? -Would you come on? Come on! 302 00:19:56,444 --> 00:19:57,570 Thank you. 303 00:20:09,057 --> 00:20:11,457 -There we go. -I think we proved our point. 304 00:20:13,728 --> 00:20:16,390 -You burn your mouth? -Cannot feel my tongue. 305 00:20:21,069 --> 00:20:22,627 Bullies! Big bullies! 306 00:20:23,204 --> 00:20:26,367 Look who's here. It's the weenies. 307 00:20:28,043 --> 00:20:30,773 Did we not make ourselves clear the other day? 308 00:20:30,979 --> 00:20:32,378 That's why we're here. 309 00:20:32,614 --> 00:20:34,912 Yes, we're standing our ground. 310 00:20:35,450 --> 00:20:37,281 Apparently. 311 00:20:37,619 --> 00:20:39,143 Let's do this already. 312 00:20:39,421 --> 00:20:40,445 You got a weapon? 313 00:20:41,623 --> 00:20:44,421 A nice watch. I don't want to break it on your ribs. 314 00:20:44,626 --> 00:20:45,888 All right, let's do this. 315 00:20:47,662 --> 00:20:52,292 Question: If I don't care about my watch, can I use it as a weapon? 316 00:20:52,567 --> 00:20:54,660 -What do you mean? -It's sharp, it's metal. 317 00:20:54,936 --> 00:20:57,769 I think I can do some serious damage with it. 318 00:20:58,506 --> 00:21:00,337 No, you can't use your watch. 319 00:21:01,943 --> 00:21:03,672 Or your keys. 320 00:21:04,446 --> 00:21:05,845 Here's what we'll do. 321 00:21:06,147 --> 00:21:09,583 We'll put all keys and watches in the hat over there. 322 00:21:09,984 --> 00:21:11,008 All right? 323 00:21:13,021 --> 00:21:15,512 All right, come on, man. Let's do it! 324 00:21:15,824 --> 00:21:19,316 Before I forget, are we hitting faces? 325 00:21:19,627 --> 00:21:21,424 Of course. Why wouldn't you hit faces? 326 00:21:21,663 --> 00:21:24,928 I have to work on Monday. I have a big presentation. 327 00:21:26,167 --> 00:21:29,136 Actually, I gotta show this apartment tomorrow... 328 00:21:29,370 --> 00:21:32,669 ...and this no-faces thing might not be a bad idea. 329 00:21:33,942 --> 00:21:35,273 Nothing from the neck up. 330 00:21:37,212 --> 00:21:38,873 Or the waist down. 331 00:21:39,814 --> 00:21:42,647 -Dana's ovulating. -Really? You guys trying again? 332 00:21:43,985 --> 00:21:47,045 Let me get this straight. We're talking about the middle? 333 00:21:47,288 --> 00:21:48,186 Come on! 334 00:21:48,556 --> 00:21:52,219 You want a piece of this? I'm standing here! 335 00:21:54,062 --> 00:21:56,053 Those guys are taking our stuff! 336 00:22:01,002 --> 00:22:03,334 God, that was amazing. That was incredible. 337 00:22:03,571 --> 00:22:06,472 -You guys kicked butt! -Us? What about you guys? 338 00:22:06,674 --> 00:22:09,472 You really gave it to old Mr. Clean back there. 339 00:22:09,744 --> 00:22:12,474 -He was a big guy. -Yeah, he was, wasn't he? 340 00:22:12,680 --> 00:22:14,671 I wouldn't know, having missed everything. 341 00:22:14,983 --> 00:22:17,008 Don't do that to yourself. 342 00:22:17,218 --> 00:22:21,052 Any one of us could have tripped over that little girl's jump rope. 343 00:22:23,324 --> 00:22:25,918 So listen, guys... 344 00:22:27,362 --> 00:22:28,590 ...are we okay here? 345 00:22:30,932 --> 00:22:32,024 We're okay. 346 00:22:32,600 --> 00:22:34,329 So can I have my hat back? 347 00:22:50,952 --> 00:22:52,783 Oh, my God. Look at her. 348 00:22:53,855 --> 00:22:54,787 Hi, Monica! 349 00:22:56,257 --> 00:22:57,451 How's it going? 350 00:22:57,692 --> 00:22:59,091 Hey, nice boobs. 351 00:23:00,528 --> 00:23:02,359 Guys, guys. Check this out. 352 00:23:21,449 --> 00:23:22,973 Excellent.